


Coitus

by Skywolf1314



Series: Halex drabbles. [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywolf1314/pseuds/Skywolf1314
Summary: I...I don't even know.





	Coitus

Coitus.

Alex looked as though he had been thrown around the room for most of the night. He felt that way too. James had a wild attitude and a damn right primal instinct in bed and Alex lived for it.

“My darlin, its 6am we have class in an hour.” He whispered to the sleeping form in the bed. He had let the love of his life sleep in whilst he threw on some clothes, he’d climb back in bed and finish what they were up to last night if it was up to him. But alas, they had been late to their history major three times that week and their tutor was beginning to give them funny looks.

“I’m dying. Too early Alex, I need coffee.” Hawk groaned and turned over, Alex caught sight of the long jagged scar along his wrist. It happened before he’d met James but every time he saw it he felt sad.

“Ima go eat, I’ll make coffee but you gotta get up soon cos like, history.”

“Mhm.” Hawk pulled the cover over his head.

Alex smiled at him and tried to sort out his hair. It didn’t fix anything, in fact it looked worse. Alex rolled with it.

He stepped over the numerous piles of clothes and bottles and what he thought was a pool of melted ice-cream but he couldn’t quite remember what he actually did last night. He only had himself to blame and he knew it but the drinks were cheap and James was looking irresistible.

Dawn was in the kitchen when he finally managed to get there, dressed in an oversized hoody and boxers that came down to her knees ( Definitely not Ares’…). Her hair was a mess, sticking up at all ends and there was make up smudged under her eyes. She was cradling a cup of lavender tea.

“Mornin’” he yawned, flicking the coffee maker on.

“Morning.” She replied, running her eyes down his clothes.

Alex was matching her, only James’ hoody was green whilst Ares’ was black. James’ was softer too.

“So…” She mumbled into her tea as Alex pulled out a bowl.

“Uh-huh,” Alex replied. “Wild.”

“Huh.”

He pulled out his Cheerio’s, there was slightly less in than before and he suspected Dawn had been snacking on them without him knowing.

“You?” He quirked a brow and grabbed the milk.

It was almond thanks to Dawns ‘No animal produce’ life style but he didn’t mind, tasted the same really and it did make him feel less gross. At least this way he was drinking from a plant nipple instead of a cows.

“Yeah,” She took a sip of tea “Tender.”

“Huh, cool.”

They stood together, the only sound was the crunch of the cereal and the clank of his spoon. Really they didn’t need words, they both did the devils tango, they both had teeth marks ‘Lovingly’ showing on their necks.

Nah no words needed.

“You two.” Robins voice interrupted Alex’s thoughts as the redhead entered the room. He was dressed in yesterdays clothes, unironed and crumpled. No doubt the boy had spend the entire night studying seeing as he was the only one in the house that actually tried to get a degree.

“Mornin’ red.” Alex smirked.

“You two kept me up all night.” He slammed himself into the breakfast bar and glared daggers at them. His, ‘Love, not hate’ shirt looked unfit for the situation.

“I don’t know what you mean Robby.”

Robin folded his arms.

“You know exactly what I mean. Im surprised you didn’t come through the bloody wall and continue to hump on my bed. How are you even walking right now? It sounded as though you were being slammed against ever surface.”

“Years of experience.” Alex winked.

Robin sucked in a breath and looked at Dawn who was staring intently at her tea.

“And you. YOU ARE THE FILTHIEST FEMALE I’VE EVER MET!”

Dawn looked up, her mouth slightly agape.

“What?”

“Don’t what me, you shouted so many obscenities we added a grand to the swear jar.”

Alex looked at Dawn and grinned.

“Nice one, sunshine. We can get that pool installed now!”

Robin snarled.

“This is not a joke ALEX!”

“Listen Red, when two people find each other attractive, sex happens.”

Robin pinched the skin between his eyes.

“Sometimes Alex, I wonder how you even got into uni. It’s like you have two brain cells swimming around up there and both of them only think about sex with James.”

“It should be a subject,” Alex replied with a smirk “Todays lesson will be on the different positions one can do whilst sticking a dick up ones a-“

Alex stopped his words as he noticed James stood in the doorway, his hair pulled back into a neat pony-tail and his clothes pristine. He was giving them such a look that even the cockroaches that had moved in, scuttled away.

“Alex.” He started. “please take a moment to think before you open your mouth.”

Dawn smiled at them.

“Good morning Jamie.”

“Hey, I hope Alex isnt being too much for you both.” He took a seat next to Robin and Alex saw an opportunity arising.

“You weren’t complaining about me being too much last night.” He winked and James glared at him. Alex looked at Robin who was holding his cup so tightly.

Just then Ares strolled into the room, he looked tired and hungover. Alex wasn’t actually sure if the guy had ever drunk before to understand a hangover. He didn’t acknowledge them and made a bee line for Dawn. He placed a kiss on her lips that was so tender it could have melted butter. Alex wanted to gag.

Robin let out a distressed sound and stood up, glaring daggers at all of them before marching off.

“Im so done with the lot of you!” He shouted as the door to his room slammed shut.

Ares looked between them all before his eyes settle on James and Alex.

“What have you two done this time?”

Alex grinned wickedly.

“Nothing you wouldn’t do.”

James turned a lovely shade of red and sunk down into his chair.

Ares too blushed when realisation caught up to him.

“I…I…did you…Were you lot disgusting…our…c-Coitus?”

Alex snorted and Dawn spat out her tea.

“Yes Ares, we were discussing your…Coitus. Robin is an expert.”

Hawk jumped up from his chair and grabbed his wrist, squeezing it tightly.

“We’re gonna go now Allie.” He warned, tugging him to the door. “Bye All!”

Alex giggled and fell forwards dramatically.

“Ooh Jamie, could we possibly be going to have more…COITUS?! OHHHH I simply can’t!”

Hawk smacked his arm with a groan and dragged him up the stairs.

“Bloody idiot.”


End file.
